


Theres a Heterosexual Explanation I Swear

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus and Buffy have mlm wlm solidarity, F/F, andi is oblivious, buffy's a huge gay, cyrus is done with these disaster lesbians, he's too busy being a disaster gay, takes place after keep a lid on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: "Well she was telling me Marty was dating someone and I said he should’ve waited longer to get over me, so Andi said ‘If it’s any consolation I wouldn’t have.’ What do you think that means?” Buffy asked.“Buffy,” Cyrus said seriously, looking her straight in the eyes. “There is literally no heterosexual explanation for that.”





	1. She's so Lovely

_ “If it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t have.”  _

Buffy had been repeating that phrase over and over again in her mind since Andi had said them.  Because, really what possible platonic explanation could those words have? 

The way that had been sitting when Andi said them didn’t help either. Sitting close on the couch, resting their heads together in a way that could looked a bit too intimate to just be casually sitting close to each other. Or maybe that was Buffy looking too far into it.

Honestly, Buffy wasn’t going to lie and say that she hadn’t been developing the tiniest of crushes on her best friend. It had started right before she left for Arizona, and it killed her to have to go. It was the main reason for her giving up on keeping contact with her and Cyrus. She didn’t want to keep hearing Andi’s voice while they were so far away from each other. She didn’t want to just talk to Cyrus and not explain why she was ignoring Andi though, because she knew Andi would freak out and assume Buffy just liked Cyrus better than her, which wasn’t true. She may like Cyrus but she  _ likes likes  _ Andi. She figured the crush would go away by itself if she just didn’t talk to her. It didn’t work.

Eventually her mom shared the good news that made the two months of suffering (for all three of them) worth it. Buffy’s family was moving back to Shadyside. 

She was ecstatic that she would get to see her best friends again, but also a little hesitant, because despite her best effort, the crush on Andi was still there. And it was only growing.

Because, really, Andi may be a disaster with a horrible taste in men, but she was cute and sweet and she really did mean the best when she had tried to give Buffy a time capsule. 

* * *

 

When she sat inside and watched Andi give Jonah the wristband she felt a tug in her stomach, which she tried very hard to ignore. Buffy Driscoll did not do jealousy.

So instead she focused herself on making sure Cyrus was okay, because despite what he said about it not being painful, he got that look every time he saw them together. The look that said “this is very painful to watch but I’m smiling because I love both of them and want them to be happy.”

Apparently though, he was over him. Buffy saw right through that, but decided to let it go. For now, at least, she wasn’t going to let Cyrus suffer through harboring  a huge crush he was desperately trying to get rid off. She tried to ignore the voice telling her she was a hypocrite. It sounded suspiciously like Andi.

She confessed that she did have a crush, though she didn’t say who it was and made Cyrus promise not to tell Andi she had said that. 

When she threw another glance out the window, seeing Jonah and Andi still talking and laughing, Cyrus’ voice broke through her thoughts.

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” He asked, mirroring her question from earlier.

“What? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?”   
“I don’t know, you just look a little… upset.” He said, knowing better than to use the word jealous. Attacking Buffy on one of her principals was the quickest way to shut down a conversation and turn it into an argument.

“Why would I be upset?” She asked crossing her arms.

“You know, it’s okay if you’re not okay.” Cyrus said, once again repeating her words from earlier.

“Of course I’m okay. I don’t like Andi!” Buffy said before she could stop herself. Well, shit.

“You like Andi?” Cyrus asked excited. “Oh thank god I thought you liked Jonah. Wait a second, you like Andi!”

“Wow Cyrus, say it a little louder, I don’t think the whole town heard yet.”

“Sorry,” Cyrus said sheepishly. “I’m just excited! I thought you were going to have to go through the horrible process of liking Jonah. Though I guess you would’ve had a better shot. Just not while he was dating Andi. ”

“Yeah, I just have to deal with the reverse.” Buffy replied drily. “Look, just don’t tell Andi, okay. I know how much of a blabbermouth you can be but I really don’t want her to find out.”

“Buffy.” Cyrus said. “I’m a closeted gay kid in the south. I think I can keep a secret. Though I guess you are too now… I guess this is what wlw/mlm solidarity means.”

“What?”

“Oh Buffy, I have so much to teach you.” He said, trying to act serious and failing miserably at how excited he was.

“Okay, later though. I’m pretty sure those two,” Buffy jerked her head at the window where Jonah and Andi seemed to be finishing up their conversation, “will be coming back in any minute now.”

“Okay, but you’re giving me all the details.”

* * *

 

Apparently Cyrus was serious about inducting her into “gay culture,” she discovered one day when they were sitting at the spoon alone while Andi had a date with Jonah.  She had to admit, a lot more about Cyrus made sense now. Like why he couldn’t sit in chairs right, or his love of cats, or the fact that sometimes instead of actual words he sent them texts that were just him smashing his fingers across the keys. It was strangely familiar as well.

“- so  _ that’s _ why you’re probably a hoodie gay.” Cyrus said.

“Wow.” Buffy said. “That’s actually accurate. Are you sure this isn’t just some weird psychology thing?” 

“Nope. Just the magic of gay culture.” Cyrus reassured. “Now, for how to create a proper keysmash-”   
“Cyrus this is great and all, but I need your opinion on something.” Buffy interrupted.

“What is it?” Cyrus asked quickly transiting from the joking teaching tone to the best friend tone.

“When I was talking to Andi the other day, she told me Marty got a girlfriend-” She got cut off by Cyrus’ snort of laughter. “What?”

“Oh sorry, it’s just that Marty didn’t get a girlfriend. Andi probably just assumed that when she found out he was dating someone.” He explained

“Who’s he dating then?”

“Gus.”

“Wait, I didn’t even know they knew each other… Wait no back to what I was saying. Well she was telling me Marty was dating someone and I said he should’ve waited longer to get over me, so Andi said ‘If it’s any consolation I wouldn’t have.’ What do you think that means?” Buffy asked.

“Buffy,” Cyrus said seriously, looking her straight (ha) in the eyes. “There is literally no heterosexual explanation for that.” Buffy really hoped he was right.

* * *

 

So maybe all that factored into her looking a little far into what Andi said. Sure Cyrus said there was no way she meant that as a friend, but there totally was! She could’ve just meant that she wouldn’t have been able to platonically get over Buffy if she hadn’t come back to Shadyside. See? Completely heterosexual explanation. Andi was just being nice and trying to comfort Buffy. Even though she knows that Buffy never liked Marty. Even though she knew there was absolutely no reason Buffy would actually need consultation over the issue. Nope, Buffy was just looking way too far into it. She really needed to get a grip on this stupid crush.

 


	2. There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups sucks, but it helps if your best friend is there to help you through them.

It took one phone call between Andi and Jonah, after only two weeks into his stay at frisbee summer camp (or, whatever, it was, Buffy hadn't really been paying attention, she could not have possibly cared less about where Mr. Dimples was going to spend the next two months, other than the fact that it was making her best friend upset) for them to decide, that Jandi is not working out. Really. They had called their relationship “Jandi” throughout the entire conversation. It was as horrible to listen to as it sounded. And yes, Buffy had been forced to listen to it since she was in the room when Jonah had called. They both seemed oddly surprised that the relationship Andi’s parents had been forcing them into in order to live vicariously through them and to try and solve Jonah's anxiety without any sort of psychological degree hadn't worked out.

Buffy ignored how much she had never liked the relationship in the first place for the sake of being there for Andi. Even though they had both decided they were much happier staying friends and it had been one of those ‘no hard feelings’ mutual breakups, it was her first romantic relationship in general and Jonah's first healthy one, and they were both understandably upset to see it come to an end. 

It was probably even harder for Andi than it had been for Jonah. While Jonah had been off at camp or wherever and had been able to decide on his own that he would be happier no longer dating Andi, she had still been to caught up in the initial upset of Jonah leaving to really think about, so it came a bit out of nowhere for her. She had every right to be upset, even though she knew she was really more relieved that they were no longer dating. 

Which is why Buffy tried to ignore the part of her that was happy that they were no longer together. She shouldn't be thinking about how she maybe could possibly actually have a chance with her while Andi was eating ice cream straight from the tub and watching sad movies on Netflix. The least she could do was sit there and watch the sad movies with her, and maybe also steal some of her ice cream. What were friends for? 

 

* * *

 

“I should probably head home.” Buffy said reluctantly. It was day 3 of mourning the loss of Jandi and she had been staying by Andi's side faithfully throughout the whole thing. She did have to go home eventually, though. She had a basketball camp early the next morning and it was getting kinda late. It was already dark outside, which she was slightly startled to notice since they had been there for so long and hadn't noticed the gradual setting of the sun. The only light in the room was coming from Andi's laptop screen, and she tried to ignore how pretty she looked in the slightly harsh light. Besides, her parents probably did want to see her some time this summer.

“Awww okay.” Andi whined, turning off Infinity Wars and standing up to walk Buffy out. Her mood had definitely improved over the past three days. The biggest indicator being that they had moved on from  _ The Notebook _ to  _ Infinity Wars _ . Progress had been made, even if they weren't quite at  _ The Princess Diaries  _ yet. 

“Sorry,” Buffy apologized. “Baby taters at the spoon tomorrow?”

“You know it.” Andi smiled. Buffy smiled back at her, and the two just looked happily at each other for a moment, standing in Andi's doorway and neither making a move to walk outside. 

“Buffy…” Andi started, interrupting the moment and seemingly debating something with herself. She looked oddly guilty about something and Buffy shot her a slightly concerned look. 

“What?” Buffy asked. 

“I just-” She continued to make a face showing that she was debating something before cutting herself off with an annoyed noise and shaking her head. 

“Thanks for everything.” She said eventually. “I know it probably wasn't very fun to deal with me angsting these past few days. You're a really good friend.” She said eventually. 

“Hey, it was no problem. I'm sure you'd do the same for me.” Buffy tried not to show in her reply that she was slightly disappointed. Why wouldn't Andi call her a friend? Despite her little crush, it really was what they were. She should be focused on being a good friend right now, not thinking about what she and Andi could possibly be. That was unfair to her. 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Andi answered with a grateful smile. “And Cyrus.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Yeah. And Cyrus.” She laughed. 

* * *

 

“I don't know Buffy, I still think that Andi was going to say something else first.” Cyrus said, dunking a baby tater into his milkshake. Andi had ended up having to run out on them early, something about the disaster that was her parents and the proposals they were planning, and Cyrus immediately turned to start talking about how Andi was definitely into Buffy.

“We don't know that for sure! Besides, we're focusing on me and Andi to much, I feel attacked. Give me the tea on you trying to pretend you're still not madly in love with frisbee boy.” Buffy had somehow, against her will, actually picked up the weird “queer lingo” Cyrus had been teaching her. She couldn’t even be mad about it, seeing as it was an effective way to get her point across. 90 percent of her vocabulary now somehow consisted of the words “lmao” “mood” “valid” “tea” and “worm.” It was scary how often she said them really. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Cyrus denied, not looking her in the eyes and stirring his milkshake instead of drinking it. 

“Sure, sure. So you're opinion that your heart now beats st s completely normal rate when thinking about him hasn't changed at all since learning he and Andi are no longer together?” She asked.

“Well… Okay, I'll fold, if anything my crush has gotten way bigger and I don't know what to do! He's probably straight, and even if he isn't he'll only ever see me as a friend.” Cyrus ranted.

“Cheers, I'll drink to that bro,” Buffy said, raising her milkshake. Cyrus sadly raised his in response. The clink of the glasses was the resounding sound of mlm and wlm solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not good, but I had the strong desire to write these funky little lesbians. Hope you enjoyed, comment and kudo if you did, I would be much obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough bandi in this fandom, and despite me personally headcanoning Buffy as aroace I've been shipping it lately. It's pretty sweet. I decided to make this mutlichap even though I tend to do oneshots because it will flow better for the overall story. This was originally just going to be Bandi but there will probably be a bit of a Cyrus storyline, though it won't be the main focus. I don't even know it it will be tyrus or jyrus yet.   
> I couldn't resist the bit of garty there :)  
> Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
